Semanis Es Krim Vanila
by hanaruppi
Summary: Shikamaru tidak mengerti, mengapa perempuan yang merepotkan bisa begitu menarik. Setiap disinggung, Shikamaru seolah-olah belum pernah mendengar kosakata 'perempuan' seumur hidupnya. Lebih-lebih urusan naksir. Shikamaru mana mengerti rasanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis pirang di pondok es krim yang sering diam-diam diperhatikannya? / AU. Ficlet. Untuk ShikaIno Fan Day. Enjoy!


Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini mutlak milik Mbah Kishimoto :D

Spesial teruntuk ShikaIno shipper.

Happy ShikaIno Fan Day!

* * *

**Semanis Es Krim Vanila**

oleh hanaruppi

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, oper bolanya!"

Pemuda berambut kuncir nanas menoleh pada kawannya, Kiba, yang sudah berlari maju tanpa pengawalan pemain _back_ lawan. Tidak seperti dirinya. Satu-dua langkah Shikamaru bergerak mengecoh Naruto yang berusaha keras menghadang. Kakinya gesit menggiring bola. Matanya awas memerhatikan Kiba yang sudah siap menerima umpannya di depan gawang. Naruto mengulur kaki, mencoba merebut bola. Tapi Shikamaru melambungkan bola ke udara, memutar badan, menendang keras si bola ke arah Kiba. Umpan lambung yang cantik. Diterima dengan sempurna oleh Kiba. Namun sebelum berhasil menendang keras bola masuk ke gawang yang dijaga ketat oleh Shino, gerakannya keburu di-_block_ oleh _tackle_ dari Lee. Bola dari kaki Kiba menggelinding kencang menjauhi gawang. Shikamaru yang sudah lepas dari penjagaan Naruto, berlari menyambar bola, menendang keras ke gawang.

"GOOOOOLLLL!"

Kiba, dan Chouji―dari bawah mistar gawang yang lain―bersorak kencang memecah udara di lapangan kecil berumput tepi sungai sore itu.

Shino melangkah malas memungut bola dari jaring gawangnya. Mengopernya pada Lee yang sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Kiba di garis tengah lapangan. Mereka bersiap melanjutkan permainan. Namun suara mengeluh panjang dari Naruto yang masih merebah malas di pinggir lapangan menahan kaki Lee menendang bola.

"Kalau lawannya Shikamaru sih, skor telurnya nggak bakal pecah," bibirnya dimonyongkan.

Kiba berdecak kesal. "Oi, Naruto! Mau lanjutkan permainan atau tidak?"

"Malas ah! Makin panas nih."

Cowok rambut pirang itu tampak makin nyaman dipembaringannya. Tidak kelihatan akan beranjak. Bagai punggungnya ditempeli lem saja. Tidak peduli teman-temannya mulai jengkel. Namun sesaat kemudian Naruto bangkit berdiri. Terbakar semangat baru setelah sepasang mata birunya menangkap radar istimewa. Sekelompok teman mereka yang baru meninggalkan Konoha Gakuen setelah mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan klub, melintasi jalan yang lebih tinggi dari lapangan itu. Mata Naruto tertuju lurus pada gadis manis yang rambut panjangnya berwarna gelap di barisan paling depan.

"Hinata!" Berlari sudah dia ke jalan. Menghampiri gadis yang dipanggil namanya.

Satu sudut bibir Shikamaru melengkung naik melihat tingkah kawannya yang satu itu. "Kalau sudah urusan perempuan, cepat sekali semangatnya kembali."

Seharusnya komentar itu jangan hanya dilontarkan untuk Naruto. Karena setelahnya, Kiba dan Lee berebut lari menyusul si pirang. Dua-duanya saling sikut, berebut perhatian gadis manis lainnya teman Hinata. Shikamaru memutar mata sembari geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau tidak ikut, Shino?" perhatiannya dilemparkan pada cowok berkacamata gelap yang sudah duduk menekuk lutut di dekat tumpukan tas.

Cowok itu menggeleng singkat. Botol air mineral yang sudah kosong dilemparnya tepat masuk ke tong sampah di dekat undakan yang menanjak tinggi ke jalan. "Besok malam aku mau berburu serangga. Kalau mengajak gadis, jeritan mereka bisa membuat kabur serangga-serangga itu," jawabnya datar.

Benar-benar kalimat yang tepat keluar dari mulut seorang Shino, pikir Shikamaru.

Kepalanya menoleh kembali pada tiga kawannya yang sedang asyik _mengganggu_ gadis-gadis di atas. Shikamaru mendengus kecil. Menatap heran. Tiap tahun, _event_ apapun, teman-temannya selalu bersemangat menyusun rencana untuk pergi dengan menggandeng seorang gadis. Termasuk juga pada festival kembang api besok malam. Naruto sibuk berhari-hari menyusun kata demi bisa mengajak Hinata pergi bersama. Sementara Kiba dan Lee―yang sialnya naksir gadis yang sama: Tamaki―bersaing ketat memenangkan kesempatan pergi dengannya. Shikamaru tidak pernah mengerti, mengapa perempuan yang merepotkan bisa begitu menarik.

Tepukan Chouji di pundak mengejutkan Shikamaru. Dia menoleh, mendapati senyum mengembang di wajah lebar Chouji. "Kenapa tidak coba mengajak salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu, Shika?"

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. "Perempuan itu merepotkan," gumamnya tak acuh. Mengambil tasnya yang berada di paling bawah tumpukan.

"Memangnya tidak ada anak perempuan yang kautaksir, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji lagi, ikut mengambil tasnya sendiri dari tumpukan.

Shikamaru hanya melempar tatapan, tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya tanpa minat seperti biasanya. Apalagi jika menyangkut soal perempuan. Setiap disinggung, Shikamaru seolah-olah belum pernah mendengar kosakata _perempuan_ seumur hidupnya. Lebih-lebih urusan naksir. Shikamaru mana mengerti rasanya. Baginya, perempuan itu makhluk paling merepotkan yang pernah ada. Suaranya memenuhi gendang telinga. Terus mengoceh, padahal yang diocehkan belum tentu penting. Bisanya menyuruh-nyuruh. Dan jika hatinya terluka, air matalah yang bicara. Lihat saja ayahnya, tidak berkutik sedikitpun jika ibunya sudah menangis. Hingga mau tidak mau menuruti apapun yang Ibu bilang. _Perempuan memang merepotkan._

**...**

"Es krim coklat kacang satu, vanila satu," kata Chouji pada pramusaji yang bertugas di balik konter.

Shikamaru dan sobatnya yang berpostur tambun itu mampir ke pondok es krim. Chouji ingin mentraktirnya, berhubung cuaca makin membara di musim panas ini. Selagi menunggu pesanan es krim mereka disiapkan, Chouji membaca varian baru menu es krim yang tertempel besar di dinding. Membuatnya menahan liur. Sementara Shikamaru di tempatnya tak sanggup menahan kuapan lebar. Setelah sampai di rumah dia akan tidur siang. Rencana itu kedengarannya mengasyikkan.

Perhatian Shikamaru teralihkan oleh suara mengoceh nyaring dari meja di dekat dinding kaca. Mata obsidiannya berpindah pada gadis pirang pemilik suara itu. Gadis itu tertawa di sela-sela ocehannya. Kelihatannya sedang bercerita seru dengan temannya yang berambut merah muda. Dia mengoceh panjang lebar. Mata birunya berbinar-binar. Sesekali menyedot _milkshake_, lalu bercerita panjang lagi tanpa ingin disela. Tipe gadis cerewet. Kecepatan _shinkanzen_ yang terkenal itu boleh jadi kalah oleh kecepatan bicaranya. Sudut bibir Shikamaru terangkat sedikit, menahan tawa. Tiba-tiba saja timbul rasa gemas. Ingin menyumpal mulut gadis itu dengan _puff cake_ di piringnya. Shikamaru tak lagi bisa menahan senyum saat membayangkan itu di kepalanya.

Gadis pirang itu masih terus mengoceh girang, mengusap poni dengan anggun―dan tiba-tiba mata biru itu terlempar padanya. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan. Mengapa jantungnya berdebar-debar? Dia berbalik memunggungi. Menghadap konter, ikut Chouji sibuk memandangi daftar menu di dinding.

"Gadis pirang dari SMA khusus perempuan itu, ya?" Chouji menyikut rusuk Shikamaru.

Temannya yang berkuncir nanas itu memasang wajah bodoh. Beruntung dia tidak perlu menanggapi pertanyaan Chouji karena pesanan es krim mereka sudah jadi. Shikamaru mengambil es krim _cone_ rasa vanila, mulai menyibukkan diri menghabiskannya sementara Chouji memesan dua menu lagi untuk dibawa pulang.

Ocehan gadis pirang itu kembali tertangkap telinga Shikamaru. Dia masih mengoceh saja. Benar-benar gadis cerewet.

Bukan pertama kalinya Shikamaru melihat gadis itu duduk di sana, mengobrol dengan temannya yang berambut merah muda. Topik obrolan yang mereka bicarakan juga sudah terhafal di kepalanya. Tentang cowok keren bernama Sasuke yang ditaksir si rambut merah muda. Tentang warna dan bentuk baru _nail arts_, sepatu yang sedang tren di Shibuya, atau salon yang lagi diskon. Tentang film terbarunya Jason Satham―yang belakangan Shikamaru ketahui sebagai aktor Hollywood favorit si pirang―gosipnya cowok-cowok tampan pemain _dorama_, sampai heboh soal susahnya dapat tiket konsernya Monkey Majik musim panas ini.

Gadis pirang itu, seakan apapun bisa jadi bahan obrolannya. Dan entah mengapa ada semacam perasaan aneh yang muncul setiap kali Shikamaru mendengarnya bicara. Suara nyaringnya yang menggebu-gebu itu seakan menularkan semangat. Wajahnya yang ceria seolah cermin yang mampu memantulkan balik senyuman pada siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Seharusnya kautanya namanya," kata Chouji, ketika gadis pirang itu bersama temannya baru saja lewat di belakang mereka, meninggalkan pondok es krim.

Shikamaru melempar tatapan datar. "Buat apa? Merepotkan saja."

Chouji terkekeh. Menepuk-nepuk punggung sobatnya. "Memangnya aku tidak lihat dari tadi kau memperhatikan si pirang itu?" Shikamaru cepat-cepat menghindari pandangannya. Cengiran Chouji mengembang lebar. "Benar, 'kan? Aku tahu kau selalu memerhatikan gadis itu, Shikamaru. Setiap kita datang ke sini, entah kenapa gadis itu juga selalu ada di sini."

"Aku cuma terganggu dengan suaranya," Shikamaru membuat alasan. Dia mengambil bungkusan pesanan tambahan Chouji yang disodorkan oleh pramusaji. "Ayo pulang. Aku mau tidur siang."

Chouji membuntut. Masih terkekeh-kekeh menanggapi sikap _melarikan diri _Shikamaru dari topik pembicaraan mereka. "Tidak ada salahnya mengajaknya ke festival kembang api. Besok siang kita mampir lagi ke sini. Lalu kauajak dia," kata Chouji.

Di depannya Shikamaru mempercepat langkah menuju pintu pondok. Pura-pura tidak dengar.

Karena langkahnya terlalu buru-buru, Shikamaru tidak sempat mengerem saat tiba-tiba pintu bergeser membuka. Seseorang yang masuk tidak sengaja menubruknya. Menumpahkan es krim _cone_ vanila dalam pegangannya ke kemeja seragamnya.

"Ups! Maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu."

Gadis pirang yang sejak tadi suaranya memenuhi telinga Shikamaru kini berada tepat di depannya. Alisnya yang berbentuk indah menekuk menyesal, mata birunya menatap krim vanila yang menempel di dada kemeja Shikamaru. Cepat-cepat gadis itu merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna ungu lembut, yang kemudian digunakannya untuk menyeka krim.

Matanya berpindah ke wajah Shikamaru. "Maaf, ya?" Senyumnya melengkung, menyesal. Tapi wajahnya tetap cantik―Shikamaru baru menyadari wajahnya secantik itu jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Biar aku saja."

Shikamaru merebut sapu tangan ungu milik gadis itu. Menyeka sendiri bekas noda vanila di kemejanya. Jika dibiarkan, gadis itu boleh jadi mendengar degup jantungnya yang berdebar kian kencang. Entah mengapa, Shikamaru sendiri tidak mengerti. Lihat, 'kan? Perempuan memang merepotkan.

Jantung Shikamaru tidak bisa berdebar lebih keras lagi ketika tiba-tiba tangannya yang sedang sibuk menyeka kemeja dipegang oleh gadis itu. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik saat tangan yang halus itu menyentuh punggung tangannya. Mata obsidian Shikamaru menatapnya. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya ke wajahnya, membuatnya menyeka mulutnya sendiri.

Si pirang cantik itu tersenyum manis. "Ada sisa krim di bibirmu."

Shikamaru sempurna membeku.

Pada saat seperti ini, keberadaan Chouji sangat menolong. Dia menyapa ramah gadis itu. Namun berikutnya, Shikamaru tidak menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pertolongan. Kalau bisa kepalanya yang sekeras batu itu ingin dijitaknya sampai benjol.

"Temanku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," katanya tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru melempar pelototan. _Sialan kau, Chouji!_

"Oh ya? Menanyakan apa?" gadis itu keburu penasaran. Mata birunya membulat besar. Membuat Shikamaru seakan-akan sulit bernapas.

Benar, 'kan? Selamanya perempuan itu merepotkan. Ingin bicara saja jadi susah. Kenapa pula jantungnya berdebar keras? Seperti habis dihukum lari keliling lapangan lima puluh putaran saja oleh Anko-sensei gara-gara tertidur di kelas Biologi. Tapi itu lebih baik. Tidak pernah sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernapas seperti pada saat ini.

Gadis pirang itu menelengkan kepala. Mulai kelihatan tak sabar.

"Aku..." Suara Shikamaru seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Padahal sebelumnya sehat-sehat saja, tidak mengalami gangguan tenggorokan apapun. Ah! Urusan ini benar-benar merepotkan. "Maukah– kau pergi ke festival kembang api denganku?" dia menelan ludah. Pikirnya, nyawanya bakal melayang setelah mengatakan itu. Nyatanya tidak―tentu saja, Shikamaru. Tapi detak jantungnya belum stabil. Malahan bertambah kencang melihat pipi gadis pirang di hadapannya merona.

Mata biru _aquamarine_-nya menghindar dari tatapan Shikamaru. "Sebenarnya aku kembali untuk bertanya hal yang sama padamu. Ternyata kau menanyakannya duluan," tersipu dia mengakui. Wajahnya terangkat lagi. Menatap Shikamaru. Mengembangkan senyum yang kini terlihat lebih manis lagi dengan kemerah-merahan di pipinya. Dia mengangguk.

"Sampai ketemu besok malam di festival," ucapnya ceria sebelum berbalik pergi.

Shikamaru bahkan belum berkedip sampai sosok rambut pirangnya menghilang di tikungan jalan. Chouji sampai harus menyenggol rusuknya dulu. Wajahnya yang ikut merona tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Ah! Shikamaru! Kenapa tidak tanya namanya?" keluh sobat gembulnya tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru mengabaikan. Melangkah meninggalkan pondok es krim di belakangnya. "Ayo, cepat pulang. Aku masih ingin tidur siang," serunya, membelokkan topik pembicaraan. Namun riang dalam hatinya diam-diam tetap tersimpan. Benar-benar urusan yang merepotkan. Tapi dia senang. Entah mengapa.

Tidak perlu tanya nama. Apalah artinya. Lagi pula Shikamaru sudah tahu. Senyumnya diam-diam mengembang menatap nama yang tersulam indah di pinggir sapu tangan warna ungu milik gadis itu. _Yamanaka Ino._

Senyumannya yang manis belum terhapus dari ingatan Shikamaru. Mungkin takkan pernah. Senyuman semanis es krim vanila yang tersisa di bibirnya.

Jadi... begini rasanya naksir seorang gadis?

_Merepotkan!_

**Selesai**

* * *

a/n

aaah~ kelar akhirnya ngetik ff ini, ngebut semalam saja. ihiw~ xD *tumben cepet*

Entah nyambung apa nggak. Semoga aja fans ShikaIno puas. Tadinya saya pikir nggak bakal bisa ikutan ngeramein SIFD, belum dapet ide buat bikinnya. Yang ada malah buat multichap, dan itu belum diketik sama sekali XD terus kepingin bikin cerita kayak gini gara-gara lagunya abang Blaise (Monkey Majik) yang judulnya Ice Cream :3

Ah, ngarep banget ShikaIno jadi canon :"3

Mari berdoa sama-sama. Doain juga semoga Mbah Kishi nggak matiin Shikamaru. Noooo! Jangan buat Ino janda DX *nangis gegulingan* *udah, han, malu*

Makasih udah mampir :D

salam merah jambu!

**han**


End file.
